gleedofandomcom-20200214-history
The Boss
The Boss (born 29th September 1991) is the creator of SIMGM. Her real name and identity are unknown. Credits Voice Acting The Boss provides the voices for the following characters, as well as extras: * Rachel Berry (Singing/Speaking) * Quinn Fabray (Singing/Speaking) * Santana Lopez (Singing/Speaking) Other The Boss has written and directed all of the episodes, with help from her siblings, and Tumblr's GleeCritic. She has also composed some original arrangements for some existing songs. She also makes some of the clothing seen in the videos. Gallery TheBoss'Room2.jpg|Where The Boss does most of the Audio work. TheBoss'Room3.jpg|Some books from her room. She likes to read Biographies TheBoss'Room4.jpg|Cd's from The Boss' room TheBoss'Room1.jpg|Her bed in her Bedroom. TheBoss'Handwritting.jpg|Her handwriting, posted on request by an anon Tumblr ltn69euqYd1qgmsun.jpg|Her Shadow TheBoss'FavoriteSweater.jpg|Her favorite Sweater ShoeComparison.jpg|Her shoe, next to her brothers. RandomHouseDrawingByTheBoss.jpg|a drawing of hers, of a house GraceLandDrawingByTheBoss.jpg|a drawing of hers of Graceland DoodlebyBoss.jpg|a random drawing of hers BossLegception.jpg|Her legs, mirrored. Tumblr m0zxor3NBf1r51e9e.jpg|Her arm. 88px-Bossesjeans.jpg|Her legs, wearing a pair of flowered jeans she loves. TheBoss'guitars (1).jpg|Her Guitars Trivia * She has been referred to as "The Boss" ever since the How to Make a Sims 2 Series video was released. * Her alias for IMDB is Beatrice Tree. * She is currently 28 years old and will turn 29 on September 29, 2020. * Her height is 5'4. * Is part African American/Hawaiian/Native American. * She is the middle child of her siblings. *She describes her name as not common and revealed the origin of her name comes from her dad's side. Her name starts with "K'" and does not contain a "'D". *Her middle name is "Beatrice", and was named after her late grandmother. *Initials are KBR. *Did a reading of two fanfictions: "Glee" by Hans Von Hozel, and the first chapter of "Nightfall" by Angel's Fallen Knight. *her lucky number is 9. She was born on 9/29/1991 at 9:09 PM, and she graduated high school in '09. *Loves to troll. *she is an English major. *Wants to one day be a famous songwriter. * Does not ship anyone (on Glee), other than Totcedes, as she believes (quoted from the Boss herself): "the relationship is emotional and raw, and passionate." * When recording the voices, she (along with her brother) would imitate the mannerisms that the characters have. * Her day job is a full-time college student. *Boss writes mostly in the morning. She finds it harder to write at any other time in the day. *Boss’ number one favorite Britney Spears songs are “Sometimes” and “Walk on By”. She listens to them while writing occasionally. *On many occasions, Boss and The Boss' Brother randomly break out into character and hold conversations and/or sing….sometimes in public. * Her actual voice sounds very similar to Quinn Fabray 's voice and this is why Dianna Simgron was selected for the How to Make a Sims 2 Series video. *It takes The Boss and her siblings around an hour and a half to read over a Gleedo script because they joke around too much in between. *Has a personal Youtube Channel, that she posts covers and original songs, that are separate from SimGM. *Is a huge fan of Michael Jackson, Marilyn Monroe, Elvis Presley. * She made a Hannah Montana-like song . *loves saying “No way!” as Dianna Simgron. *Loves Urban Outfitters. Also shops at Macy’s and Penny's. *Made the piano version of Don't Stop Believin' featured in the "For Cory" video herself, because she wanted it to be special. *Silently trolls Glee related Zetaboards, message boards, Tumblr blogs, twitters, websites etc in an effort to keep up with reactions to Glee related episodes/songs/simgm videos/glee lingo. *Favorite food is Chicken Parmigiana. *Thinks it’s super weird that Naya/Kevin do that “bee” thing because that’s something she and her siblings have been doing for almost 10 years now. The siblings share a secret language that only they understand. *Years ago, Boss did a rap version of “I’m a Little Teapot" for her mom’s Special Ed students. *Boss still listens to and jams out to Barbie’s “Think Pink”. The beat is fun to dance to. She had worn out the original cassette tape back in the ’90s. *It’s impossible for Boss and her siblings to watch Pretty Little Liars without making colorful commentary or slipping into the characters they play on the spoofs. *Boss’s favorite word to say in the True Blood Spoof was “Bill”. *really into the web series Carmilla. *Ships Emison (PLL), Xena and Gabriel (Xena), and Carmilla and Laura (Carmilla). Links * SIMGM Tumblr * The Boss' Personal Tumblr * The Boss' Personal Youtube Channel Videos Category:Cast Members Category:Crew Members Category:Speaking Voice Actors Category:Singing Voice Actors